


"Bold of you to assume we're adults"

by pinky_sylvie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ask Questions to a character or a few, Chatfic I guess as well???, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Own Characters - Freeform, Qna, but uhhh, help me please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_sylvie/pseuds/pinky_sylvie
Summary: This is about my oc's that have no ties to any fandom please comment questions.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Rosetta created a new group chat   
  
Rosetta added 20 people to the group chat

* * *

  
  
4:14 pm   
  
  
Kira: Rose why did you make this chat? We already have like seven all together  
  
  
Rosetta: I thought that having a group chat that we can all mess around in would be appropriate Kira.   
  
  
Shristi: Angel... Judie, Esme, Sam, Nyx, Dev, Dek, Jessie, and Kati are in thsi chat  
  
  
Rosetta: I know, we can't exclude them just because they're underage.   
  
  
Duncan: That's the point tho Angel, we can't be adults with them here  
  
  
Itsu Mikasa: Bold of you to assume we're adults Duncan  
  
  
Esme: You're the oldest one here Itsu..  
  
  
Itsu Mikasa: Your point being Es? I'm not 25 yet, I'm fine  
  
  


* * *

Arik changed the group chat name to Alright Fuckers

* * *

  
Kira: Hell yea Arik  
  
  
Arik: You're welcome everyone, this needed to be done  
  
  
Blair: I hate all of you just letting you guys know  
  
  
Crystal: :(  
  
  
Blair: Except you, you should know this by now babe  
  
  
Nyx: PDA

  
Nyx: PDA  
  
  
Judie: PDA  
  
  
Blair: And this is why I don't hang out with you kids  
  
  
Shristi: Hurtful Blair, Hurtful  
  
  
Blair: stfu Shristi you're an adult, barely, but an adult  
  
  
Sam: .. why?  
  
  
Kati: ^  
  
  


* * *

Rosetta changed her name  
  
Rosetta changed Duncan's name  
  
Rosetta changed Shristi's name

* * *

  
fuckin' Canadian: what'd you change my name to?  
  
  
fuckin' Canadian: .... I hate you Rose  
  
  
I own all you bitches: No you don't <3  
  
  
Stop blasting metal at 2 am, we need sleep: O O O O WHAT'S MY NAME????  
  
  
Stop blasting metal at 2 am, we need sleep: oh..  
  
  
Kira: HAHAHAHAHAHA (btw Rose, you don't fucking own me)  
  
  
I own all you bitches: Who's the one person keeping you and Arik out of prison?  
  
  
Kira: ........ fuck


	2. Chapter 2 - Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gettin' bored of Walls 2, I should find a new minigame. October 2013, saw the game and I thought, oh my god the fuck is this, so many op kits, but I guess I'll play a game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry changing style a bit (:

* * *

I own all you bitches removed admin powers from 17 people  
  
fuckin' Canadian renamed 18 people

* * *

  
  
3:00 am  
  
  
  
 **Pro-baseball player:** Okay, so I know that Rose, Shristi, and Duncan still have admin powers who the fuck is the 4th person, I am in confusion  
  
 **Will commit several felonies for:** Hi :D  
  
 **Your blind how tf can you type properly:** What  
  
 **Creeper:** huh?  
  
 **Awhhhh Man:**... Duncan.   
  
**fuckin' Canadian:** Yesss?  
  
 **Awhhhh Man:** You're a dead man  
  
 **Stop blasting metal at 2 am, we need sleep:** Lay a hair on his head, and I'll have Kira and Arik kill you (btw who the fuck are you and Creeper???)  
  
 **Creeper:** I'm Crystal  
  
 **Awhhhh Man:** Blair  
  
 **Spoiled Brat:** huh?   
  
**Spoiled Brat:** DUNCAN YOU SUCK!!  
  
 **Pro-baseball player:** HAHAHAH Hi Judie  
  
 **Not so spoiled brat:** Aunt Judie, please calm down  
  
 **Probably the only adult here lmao:** uggghhhh Jessie, Kati, the twins blew up their room again hurry up and get back home, please  
  
 **Creature of the Night:** Goddamn it, whelp I guess I gotta get off the roof then  
  
 **Not so adult-adult:** Hold on, you're on the ROOF??  
  
 **I own all you bitches:** Hold on guys, I need to do a rollcall, I have no idea who anyone is.   
  
**I own all you bitches:** Judie?  
  
 **Spoiled Brat:**..Here  
  
 **I own all you bitches:** Itsu?  
  
 **The responsible child:** Here.  
  
 **I own all you bitches:** Verin?  
  
 **Will commit several felonies for:** present!  
  
 **I own all you bitches:** Blair? wait nvm I know you and Crystal, your good you two  
  
 **Awhhhh Man:** Thank fuck  
  
 **I own all you bitches:** Anthonio?  
  
 **I own all you bitches:** Wait- Tony's blind whoops  
  
 **Why tf do you wear a red bow it's disgusting:** Esme  
  
 **Why tf do you wear a red bow it's disgusting:** stfu Duncan it's the only bow I got  
  
 **fuckin' Canadian:** NO IT'S HIDEOUS IF YOU KEEP WEARING IT I WILL RIP IT FROM YOUR HAIR MYSWELF  
  
 **Why tf do you wear a red bow it's disgusting:** You touch this bow and I will rip your ribcage from your body while you're still breathin'.   
  
**Stop blasting metal at 2 am, we need sleep:** ................ Okay, Damn Esme  
  
 **Good at target practice:** Arik  
  
 **Pro-baseball player:** Kira  
  
 **Pro-baseball player:** LMAO OUR NAMES   
  
**Not so spoiled brat:** Sam I am  
  
 **Probably the only adult here lmao:** Eldest of Damon and Ferris. Update on the twins, Jessie and I had to tie them up to keep them from destorying anything else  
  
 **Not so adult-adult:** Yeah... it was not easy getting them even down the hallway (Jessie btw)  
  
 **Creature of the night:** Nyx  
  
 **Cati with a k:** Kati  
  
 **Cati with a k:** If Esme doesn't kill you, Duncan, I just might   
  
**They legit pronounce hey as hiy like wtf:** Jay  
  
 **They legit pronounce hey as hiy like wtf:** It's my accent dude like honestly, I'm the only dragon here  
  
 **Third set:** Jay wtf  
  
 **Of twins yAy:** We're here too ya know  
  
 **They legit pronounce hey as hiy like wtf:** Oh sorry London and Haven (in that order, I know how Haven texts) also why does London have a sarcastic 'yay' in her name?  
  
 **fuckin' Canadian:** I'm just stating my "glee" that we have THREE, THREE sets of FUCKING _TWINS_.  
  
 **Pro-baseball player:** I do have to say Duncan, these nicknames are spot on, honestly, especially Verin's, we will all have felonies for them  
  
 **Will commit several felonies for:** Please don't get warrants for me, I don't know what I'll do if you guys end up in jail D:  
  
 **Good at target practice:** Okay Verin, but Kira and I already have several, _several_ warrants  
  
 **I own all you bitches:** We all know this Arik, it's not like your murderer 'faces' arent on the news every night.   
  
**Pro-baseball player:** Good point Rose  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment questions, idea's for the gc


End file.
